Pomegranate Seeds
by DemonWriterX
Summary: A Persephone and Hades story, based on the myth. Starring Discord as Hades and Fluttershy as Persephone. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

The Taste of Pomegranate

Ch.1 Bouncing White Ball

Being Lord of the Underworld was boring.

Hades tapped his eagle claw against the armrest of his throne, his restless tapping echoing in the throne room. His thick black robes cascaded down over his misshapen hooves as he motioned boredly with his lion claw, left and right, directing the spirit ponies to their required locations. Those who were good just went to the right towards the Asphodel Meadows, and those who were evil and cruel went to the fiery realms of Tartarus. He had heard every sort of sob story told to try and convince him to give them paradise, which he never wavered to- mostly.

The line moved methodically, orderly and efficiently.

It drove him insane.

When it came to spirits, it had to be orderly, something that he loathed of doing in his job, but it had to be efficient. He had to play fair when it came to giving spirits paradise, but when he was not directing spirits, he caused chaos in his own time.

Every once in a while, a spirit tried to escape from Tartarus, or a mortal tried to enter into his domain to retrieve a lost loved one, giving Hades the chance to plays games with them, whether it be riddles, tests, or a quest, and usually he was the one who won. His boredom usually evaporated for a few days until he realized that he would have to wait for the next one.

In his bedchambers, he watched as his bed hovered above him from where he laid on the cold granite ground. White wax candles danced around his head, giving his dark room light. He snapped his fingers, making other furniture move and dance above him in a sort of ballet.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Not even anthropomorphic furniture amuses me anymore. Something is missing… Perhaps making it rain orange juice?" He sat up and snapped his fingers.

Lightning flashed above his head as a cloud appeared formed and began to rain orange juice. He stuck his forked tongue out, savoring the citrus flavored rain. He smacked his lips and shook his head.

"No, that it not it," he said dully, snapping his fingers again, making the rain disappear. "Maybe a tad bit of color will do the tri- No, plaid! Wait, no! Torment the spirits in Tartarus? Oooh, maybe I'll make that Sisyphus pony roll a boulder up a hill, and once it reaches the top, he'll watch helplessly as it rolls **all** the way back down. Forcing him to start over!" He rubbed his paws together in glee, but waved it off.

"Nah! Maybe another day. After eons of being Lord of the Underworld, I am so painfully bored!"

Hades was absentmindedly stroking his goatee when suddenly, he got an idea. "A stroll on the surface should relieve some of this boredom," -an awful idea, "and while I'm up there, I can cause chaos to unsuspecting mortals!" He chuckled deviously. A positively wonderful, _awful_ idea.

He made his way down towards the river Styx, meeting with the boat pony, Charon, a skeletal pony who concealed his face with a dark hood, with only a hourglass cutie mark shown beneath the fabric. Hades walked along the wooden pier towards the silent boat pony, who kept the boat steady with a long pole.

"Feeling chatty today, Charon?"

Silence.

"Oh don't try to hide it, I could feel that you are just bursting to say something!" Charon stood silently, facing his Lord and bowed. Hades wasted no time stepping into the boat, making it rock violently. Charon swiftly put out his pole, stabilizing the boat from capsizing. "Oh you are no fun, not even a friendly hello?...No? Then take me towards the surface"

Charon nodded, and began to move the boat to its required destination. Hades laid on the boat comfortably, staring up at the stalactites on the ceiling, seeing the glow worms shine through the darkness like stars. He snapped his fingers, making the worms change colors. He let out a chuckle and looked at Charon to see if he noticed, but frowned in disappointment as Charon kept his head down, focusing on steering. Hades let out a raspberry and put his chin on the side of the boat, staring at his own reflection in the murky dark water.

_What's the point in changing the world around you if there is no one else to appreciate it?_

He twirled his goatee in thought. He noticed that he looked tired; his own yellow eyes told him that. He saw the same chaotic mischief in them, his same handsome face and twisted goatee but something felt… off. Maybe his horn was crooked? 'No more than usual,' he decided after inspecting it carefully.

Charon stopped the boat abruptly, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"Oh~ here already?" He reinserted his horn and stepped off the boat, going onto the sandy shore. He found himself facing the entrance and the only exit of a cave. His feet sank into the wet, grey sand. Hades reached into his pocket, taking out a gold coin, and flipped it towards Charon, who caught it in his hoof.

"For you, good sir, and wait for me here. Do not let any riff-raff get on the boat when I'm gone, especially the water nymphs!" he warned. "I know how you are with those skanky nymphs, don't try to deny it!"

Charon stared at him dully with no emotion. Hades frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Hades muttered. He made his way out of the cave into the thickness of a forest.

The high and thick leaves of the trees shielded him from the blinding sun brought upon by Apollo, a multi colored mane alicorn who brought the sun up every day for mortal ponies. He squinted his eyes from the light slightly; being in the underworld made him be used to the darkness, but in the upperworld it would take a while for his eyes to adjust.

He walked on a small trail, taking in the sights, which he quickly changed with a snap of his claws. He made some of the trees turn into rubber, tri-color or polka dotted. He made his way to a small pond and walked over to the water quickly, turning it into chocolate milk. He conjured a glass cup, scooping the milk into it, but before he could enjoy his drink, he was suddenly drenched by it as a ball slammed into his cup, shattering it and splashing its contents onto Hades.

Hades sputtered out the milk, casting his bewildered eyes onto a white round ball, floating in the chocolate pond. He levitated the ball to his paw, looking at it in confusion.

"Where in the name of myself, did this thing come from?" he growled, wiping the sticky milk off his fur.

His ears perked, hearing a rustle of leaves and twigs breaking, along with a small, frightened voice.

"Oh dear, oh dear... I hope mother doesn't notice I am gone. Oh my, where is it?"

Breaking through the thick brush was a small yellow pegasus filly with a pink mane, concealing one of her eyes. She wore a white, pearly toga and a crown made out of white daisies. Once her eyes locked onto Hades, she reeled back in shock, noticing his strange appearance. Even though most of his body was concealed under his black robes, she could see his misshapen horns, his claws, and snake tail. It was as if he was a mix of six or seven different creatures.

Hades noticed her eyes go wide in fear- he was used to these types of reactions, but her fear was soon replaced once she focused on her toy. He blinked and let out a grin. He put out his paw with the ball.

"Looking for this?" he said, taunting her with her own toy.

The yellow filly looked down in extreme shyness, poking her hoof at the ground as she nods slowly.

"Well?...Why don't you get it?" he pressed, motioning her to come closer. She looked up at him slightly, letting out a small whimper as she took a step back. He would have to make her come closer somehow. Using his powers, he made the ball begin to turn into different colors, catching the young filly's attention. He multiplied the ball into two more and began to juggle the color balls with ease.

"Not bad for an ametuer, now am I?" He winked. He hit himself on the head with one of the balls, making his head pop off, and began juggling his own head, making the filly let out a small gasp.

"Well, looks like I was a-"Head" of myself- how embarrassing."

The filly smiled and giggled lightly. Her laughter suddenly made the grass beneath her hooves sprout tulips and daisies. Hades made the balls come together in one, turning it back to normal, after noticing the fillies power. He put his head back into place with a look of disbelief. He had thought that she was a mortal, but instead she was, surprisingly, a young goddess.

"Interesting power you have there," he mentioned, bouncing the ball in place beside him. The sun-colored filly quickly looked down again, her shyness taking over, nodding in response. Her eyes followed the bouncing ball.

"Now don't be like that," he started, making her look up at him. "It's rude to not say hello, my dear. I already get the silent treatment from another pony, and I do not want a second, what's your name?"

"M-my name?" she asked quietly. Hades almost missed it; her voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

"My-my name is- um- K-kore."

"Come again?" he asked, conjuring a horn and placing it in his ear. "I cannot hear you, you will _have_ to **speak up**."

"M-my name-" she starts a little louder. "Is Kore… my name is Kore"

"Kore? My, what an awful name for a child. Kore? Yuck! It leaves a bad taste in my mouth; it simply won't do. I'm going to call you Persephone."

Her brow crinkled in disgust as a scowl appeared on her small lips.

"Why the long face? It's a wonderful name; much more suitable than Kore," he said, gaging. "Persephone means Flower."

At the mention of flower her smile returned. He felt a tug at his chest. Was that where his heart was? He thought he didn't have one.

The little filly was beautiful, even for a child. Hades hadn't seen any other pony with her pure innocence.

"May… May I have my ball back, p-please?" she whispered.

Her delicate voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He tossed her the ball, seeing her catch it swiftly. She bowed her head, her mane shimmering in what little sun entered to through the leaves.

"Thank you sir! Goodbye." She gave him a small wave and ran back the way she came.

"W-wait, hold on a moment!" he called, running after her. He broke through the bushes, following the bouncing pink mane. For some odd reason, he found her interesting. She was the only pony who ever stifled a laugh at his chaotic magic; others found it fearful, and being the God of the Underworld did not help lessen the fear. He mentally cursed his younger brother, Zeus, for convincing him to draw straws. If he hadn't picked the shortest straw, he would have been the God of the Heavens.

He saw the little filly break through the forest into a meadow. He stopped at the edge, hiding behind a thick trunk of a tree, away from the harsh light, watching her silently from the shadows.

The meadow had tall green grass with wildflowers blanketing the field with colors. He saw the little filly bounce the white ball in the air,giggling happily as she hopped through the flowers catching it and throwing it repeatedly. Her emerald eyes shined like a rare gem, full of life, something rare to see in the underworld. He had seen many beautiful goddesses, Aphrodite, Artemis, and even Hera, but they all paled in comparison to this young Goddess.

He saw Persephone stop playing abruptly, noticing a butterfly go by. She let out another one of her delightful giggles as it landed on the top of her nose.

"Hello little one, would you like to be friends?" She smiled. Hades let out a soft chuckle, letting out a smirk at her kind nature. He noticed that she was by herself in the large meadow, with no other ponies in sight. He looked beyond, and sitting on a small grass hill was a humble cottage, knowing that was where she must live. It seemed that she was more comfortable in the meadow and being more by herself. He noticed that she had an ability to talk to animals, as small woodland creatures made their way to her, from bunnies to birds. A blue jay landed on her shoulder, letting out a chirp.

"Hello to you too," she said gently. "I'm glad mother is gone for the day... she would only see you all as vermin." Persephone replies sadly. Hades felt a harsh tug in his chest, seeing her saddened expression.

"Oh I hope that when I'm old enough mother would let me go beyond the meadow," she wished to her animal friends. "All I want is to be free." The animals let out a sudden chatter at her, making her shake her head.

"Oh no, I love mother very much. She is just a bit… overprotective of me. She only wants what's best for me." She let out a long sigh. "Even if it's only what's best for her."

Soon, Apollo was bringing down the sun. Hades blinked, realizing that he watched her for hours. He noticed that Persephone also saw that the sun was setting. The animals scurried back into the forest and she let out a yawn, silently heading back to her home. Hades straightened, knowing that he was gone for too long. The line of spirits would take him most of the night to get through. He snapped his fingers, leaving a gift for Persephone to find and made his way back towards the cave. His mind was plagued with her gentle image, her smile, her kind eyes, her wonderful laugh; he could only imagine what she would look like when she was a full grown mare.

He entered the cave to see Charon with a grey pegasus mare, with strange cross eyes wearing a blue toga, who was striking a conversation with the silent boatman.

"I always wanted to be like Hermes, delivering messages to other gods and goddesses back and forth. She is like the fastest flyer out there! Do you know her? You must know her- she is the one with a rainbow mane and who's always wearing those feathered boots even though she has wings… I mean, I might not be fast but I can deliver messages too! What do you think?"

Charon blinked slowly at her, with no emotion, while the ditzy looking mare stared (or tried to, he couldn't tell) at him. She tilted her head at him confusedly.

"You're not much of a talker, are you? But nothing is wrong with that! You are just one of those strong silent types! Well it's nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" She flew off, heading out of the cave. She bowed at Hades as she flew by before heading out. Hades made his way to the pier, facing Charon.

"Well! She is a strange one," Hades mentioned with a smirk. "What were you two talking about? Or was it more of a one sided conversation?" Charon said nothing and bowed politely, motioning his Lord into the boat. Hades jumped in, rocking the boat violently again. Charon stabilized it with his pole before facing him, only to find him lounging with a umbrella drink in his right claw.

"From now on, you will take me here everyday. It will also give you the chance to meet that mare… No need to thank me! I can see the gratitude emitting out of you!" He grinned.

Charon said nothing, just moved the boat heading back to the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Kore made her way back home to her cottage. She knew her mother would be gone for the weekend, tending to the fall harvest of the mortal ponies. She was used to being alone most of the time. Once she said goodbye to her animal friends, she turned to her front door to find a flower on her porch with its petals clumped together. It looked like a daisy and a daffodil mixed together, with white sun kiss petals and a yellow middle. She picked it up, admiring it's strange beauty. She had never seen or made flowers like this one before.<p>

She beamed and placed it in her mane behind her ear before going inside.

* * *

><p>Day after day became month after month to years that Hades watched Persephone grow from a filly to a beautiful and striking young mare. He realized early on that she was the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of harvest, who was known for her honesty and hardwork.<p>

Demeter had a golden leaf crown in her straw-colored mane, and she wore a flowing flower filled gown. In yearly meetings with the other gods on Mount Olympus, Demeter held a stern frown when listening intently to the discussions of other gods, not showing even one smile, unless it's about apples. He also knew she was not one to take a joke. During the years of keeping watch, he saw how Demeter treated her daughter- with a lot of stern rules, and the most important rule was to "never leave the meadow". On the year when Persephone turned eighteen, young male gods came to court her but never came close to actually getting through the front door without meeting Demeter, who sternly quotes-

"Mah daughter will never marry!" and slams the door, making them look elsewhere.

Hades had his paw under his chin, forced to sit through another nauseating yearly meeting of the gods, if he should call it that; mostly the other gods gloated on how much praises and gifts they get from their mortal followers. He sat at the end of the long table on the left side of his brother Zeus while his brother Poseidon sat on his right, his trident in his right hoof.

"The mortals are praying for a bountiful harvest, Demeter; will you give them more corn? Or wheat?" asked Athena, a purple alicorn who held a scroll and feather. Hades rolled his eyes at the bookworm of a Goddess.

"I will grant them, apples," Demeter replied. "But zap apples- they make ah delicious jam."

"Wonderful!" Athena smiled, checking it off from her checklist."I think that is all for today, Zeus."

"Eyup," said the red stallion, Zeus, wearing his white toga with the pendant of a lightning bolt over his right shoulder. His wife Hera, with the cutie mark of three smiling flowers appeared behind him.

"Thank you all for coming." She smiled sweetly. "You may return to your godly duties."

The Gods and goddesses dispersed from the tables, leaving Mount Olympus to their own temples made for them by the mortals. Hades turned to his brother Zeus once Poseidon and Hera had left them alone.

"Brother, I have a favor to ask of you," he said quickly before he got up to leave.

"Eyup?" asked Zeus in confusion. Never once did Hades ever ask him of a favor.

"I wish to marry a goddess to become my bride of the Underworld. You have Hera, Poseidon has Amphitrite... but you and me both know he is fooling around with mortal mares," Hades said in a low voice. "But that is besides the point! I wish to marry the daughter of Demeter... Kore, and since you're…" he rolls his wrists methodically as he looked for _just_ the right word, "The 'Boss', per-say, you would give your dear, did I mention "older" brother, the hand of this maiden?" He grinned toothly.

"Hmm….I-!"

"Did I also mention-" interrupted Hades, "that since Kore had passed the age of marriage by at least one year, if any God wish to marry her, she would have to accept?" he pressed.

"Yes but-!"

"And! Since I am the first and only, and I mean that with superb confidence, I have the chance to marry her. So brother dearest, what do you say?"

"Hmmm… Eyup." He nodded agreeingly. Hades stood up with excitement.

"Wonderful! Well I must be off; can't let those souls get backed up, or else it will be "heck" for me to get them back in order. I'll send you a wedding invitation soon enough, ta-ta!" He snapped his fingers, disappearing in an instant. Zeus let out a sigh, rubbing his head slightly. He could only hope it would end well.

Hades leaned against a tree, seeing Persephone making flower crowns with her back towards him. Her twenty-first birthday was fastly approaching, and he decided that his wait was over. He had waited from the first day he met her to take her as his bride once she came of age.

He walked back towards the cave once Apollo brought the sun down, to see the same wide-eyed mare talking to his boatman. During the years of meeting each other, he had never uttered one word to her, which never bothered her as she continued to come back and tell him about her day.

"So then I dropped the vase on a pony below! Oh, I was so embarrassed," she said with a groan, covering her eyes with her hooves. She let out a long sigh. "So then my master fired me, and I am out of work... again, but it's okay!" She chirped happily."I'm sure I can find another job. Maybe I'll be a messenger this time; you know what they say, sixth time's the charm!" she said with optimism. "Well, see you tomorrow!" She flew off towards the cave entrance.

"Oh, evening Lord Hades!" She bowed. Hades said nothing to her and watched her fly off in the distance.

"What a strange mortal," he muttered, making his way to the shoreline. "What says you, Charon? What did you two talk about? The weather? Politics? Gossip? Love interest? …Bah! I don't want to hear it, I am in a hurry." He jumped into the boat. "Take me back to the underworld- we've got a lot of preparing to do."

* * *

><p>"Kore!... Kore!... Where are you?"<p>

Kore stood up from her grassy field, seeing her mother calling for her at the cottage. She placed her half-finished flower crown on the ground and made her way towards her. She noticed that she had her saddle bag strapped on her back, full of provisions.

"Yes, mother? ...Are you going on a trip?" she gently asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Demeter sighed. "Those mortal ponies have caused another one of their fires, and burned half of their fields outside the city of Athens. Ah have to go for a few days to rejuvenate their fields. Will you be alright by yourself, sugar cube?" her mother asked gently, rubbing her hooves against Kore's cheeks, squishing them together.

"Yes mother," Kore groaned, pushing her hooves away. "I am old enough to stay by myself."

"Are you? We are secluded out here." She let out a horrified gasp. "What if a timberwolf comes? What if a cockatrice, a storm, a tornado!-"

Kore let out a sigh, seeing that the imagination of her mother was running wild again. Around them the grass began to shrivel and turn yellow and brown, and the leaves of the trees began to change colors, from green to orange. Kore's eyes widened slightly, seeing her flowers begin to wilt and lose their petals as her mother continued on her frightful rant.

"U-um, mother?" she started gently.

"What if the volcano erupts, it will be like Pompeii! A wild boar! A manticore! Or worse-" She let out a shudder. Kore saw the leaves begin to fall and turned to her mother, desperately.

"M-mother? Mother please I-!"

"What if a colt comes! A male!" Demeter cries out. "And takes you away!"

"Okay! Okay! What if Hermes and the forest nymphs babysit me?" Kore interrupted. Her mother lit up, and made the forest come back to life with their vibrant colors, making Kore breathe a sigh of relief.

"I would feel better if they do come." Demeter smiled.

"I-I know, mother," Kore sadly stated. Her mother lifted Kore's chin up to her.

"Please understand, I love you too much, Kore… You are my only daughter, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why it is safer here in the meadow, and why you can never go beyond to the forest."

Kore bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes mother, I love you too. I want you to be happy." She smiled gently. "I won't leave the meadow."

"Thank you. I'll call Hermes over and the nymphs; they will keep you company when I am gone," she said, waving goodbye to her. Kore let out a sigh once her mother left, laying down on the grass as she stared out into the forest lining. It wasn't long 'till she saw the trio of nymphs came out of the forest.

"Hi Kore!" the orange nymph said, waving her hoof at her excitedly.

"Your mum's leaving to another business trip huh? She needs a vacation, right Harmonia?" said the nymph who wore a red bow in her mane, nudging the last nymph who bumped her friend's shoulder.

"Well she has to," she squeaked. "She is the goddess of Harvest, Thetis," she replied to her friend.

"Hey, is Hermes here yet, Kore?" the orange nymph asked, jumping up and down in place while looking at the sky. "I really want to see her!"

"Not yet, Amalthea," Kore said gently. It was always nice to see the young trio of friends. She wished she was with them when they went on their small adventures in the forest. "But I'm sure she will come soon."

"Well I'm here now!"

They all turned to see Hermes flying above them. She landed beside them, making Amalthea, her biggest fan, run up beside her.

"Wow Hermes! That was really fast, all the way from Mount olympus to here! Isn't that awesome?!" She gleamed towards the other nymphs, who didn't share the same enthusiasm as her. Hermes rubbed her hoof against her armor.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome. That's why I am Zeus' go to messenger," she said proudly. "No pony or God is as fast as me."

"What should we do today, Kore?" sweetly smiled Harmonia. "Can we make more flower crowns?"

"Aww, more crowns?" whined Hermes, rubbing her hooves down her face. "But that's boring!"

"Please, Kore, please, please, please, please!" Harmonia begged, her eyes going big. Kore let out a small laugh.

"All right, we can make some crowns. Let's go down to the meadow."

"Yay!" The trio of nymphs ran down, picking the flowers. Hermes flew beside Kore with her arms crossed.

"We've got to find another way to have fun around here Kore. No offense, you can make all the flower crowns you want, but... don't you get bored here?"

"A little," Kore admitted. "But if it makes my mother happy that I stay here, then… I'll stay here. You know she means well."

"Sure, sure…" she said softly. "I call dibs on the sunflowers; the bigger the better," she said, shooting off to grab the larger sunflowers. Persephone smile slightly; as long as her friends were here, it made living in the meadow bearable.

"My crown is turning out pretty good," Harmonia said triumphantly, holding up her purple and white daisies. "I think I will give it to my older sister."

"Maybe your talent might be flower crown making," mentioned Almathea, struggling with trying to keep her flowers together. "'Cause it sure ain't mine."

"Me neither- mine is practically fallin' apart!" grumbled Thetis. Her crown's petals fell to the grass in a crumple mess. She threw the stems to the ground. "This is too hard! Ah just stick to my bows…."

"What about yours, Hermes?" Almathea smiled, sticking close to her idol. "I'm sure yours is awesome!"

"Uh... think again kid- I think I bit off more than I can chew." Hermes put up her crown to find one large sunflower attached to an assortment of weeds tied together in knots and ties, making the flower sag down in a pitiful bow.

"Yikes... are those thorny weeds?"

"Is that what they are? No wonder they kept poking me!"

"How about I gather some more flowers?" Kore asked. "We can start over."

She placed her finished crown on her head; it was made out of white and yellow daisies, placed smoothly down on her mane. She walked away from the group towards the edge of the meadow where tulips and daisies grew the most abundantly. She began picking them with her mouth, placing them in her grass-made saddle basket, humming to herself.

She looked back, hearing the group laughing, to see Hermes entertaining them by stacking all of the damaged flower crowns on her head, trying to balance them with one hoof on the ground. Kore stifled out a giggle and turned back to her flowers to see a lone assortment of flowers- the same strange assortment of flowers that was mixed with a daisy and a daffodil. It was set on its side against a large trunk of a tree beyond the edge of the meadow, arranged in a bouquet and tied with a pink bow.

She found it strange, looking in all directions.

Maybe a mortal dropped it?...But it wasn't there a minute ago.

She set the basket down, walking up to it. The shade of the tree enveloped her as she picked the bouquet up. She pressed her nose to it, taking in its sweet scent. She blinked, remembering that she had seen this type of flower before, when she was a filly. Sometimes she saw a lone flower on the porch of her home. Suddenly, a branch broke.

Her head shot up towards the dark forest. Her wide eyes looked in all direction to find the source of the sound. She rubbed her head slightly; she must be hearing things. it might have been an animal. She looked through the dark leaves to see a set of yellow eyes shine through. She let out a gasp, taking a step back, and saw a dark form slowly stroll up to her.

"Don't be afraid," the voice said reassuringly. It was a male by the tone of his deep voice, making her take a breath, calming her slightly. "Do you like the bouquet? I'm not one for flower arranging or a florist pony."

"T-the bouquet?" she muttered questioningly. "Oh! ...You made this?"

"Why yes. It grows where I live- it's a real nuisance actually, I get terrible sneezes in the summertime," he said, snapping his fingers, making a white handkerchief appear dapping his nose.

"Are you a god?" Kore asked, noticing his power.

"Yes, yes I am, my dear. You can say I am well known in Mount Olympus," he said pridefully.

"Oh, are you apollo?"

"...No." He frowned.

"Poseidon?"

"No."

"Ares?"

"Try again…"

"Eros, Dionysus, Zeus?"

"No, no, and …no." He let out a sigh. "Let's end this guessing game, shall we Persephone?"

"Um, my name is Kore," she stated.

"Oh sure whatever... but I'm calling you Persephone, or did you forget the name I gave so long ago?"

"The... the name? I've never heard that name befo-!" She quickly remembered something from her past. Her favorite white ball rolling away from her into the forest. Her mother wasen't there and she was warned not to go into the forest, but she loved her toy so much that she wanted to get it back, only to find somepony found it before her.

_"__Not bad for an amateur, now am I?"_

She felt her mane being stroked, finding the god had closed the gap in between them, letting her get a clear look at him. He was tall, his horns misshapen and different. He looked like a pony, but had a body of a dragon with a snake's tail, and more surprisingly his hand was a eagle's claw, while the other was a lion paw. Her pupils quickly went small with fear. He let out a smile at her, showing his sharp teeth.

"You are beautiful," he stated. She pulled away from his claw.

"T-thank you? ...W-who are you?"

"Who am I?- I am Hades, The Lord of the underworld, keeper of souls, one of the elite trio of powers and the powers of chaos itself! ...And I'm here for your hoof in marriage."

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Pomegranate seeds

Ch. 2 "Hades realm"

_"My daughter will never marry!" _

_The door slammed like always. Kore sat at the back of the room in silence. It was the fifth time her mother drove away another God wanting her hoof in marriage. Her mother steamed and muttered angrily. For the gall of a male to even think about taking her innocent and precious daughter! Kore didn't see which God it was- in fact she didn't want to know. She wanted to make her own choice on who would be her husband. _

_Somepony kind, gentle... who could always make her laugh. _

_She just needed to get out of the cottage and go beyond the meadow to meet that supposed husband. _

_"Mother..." she began gently, pouring hot apple cider into her mother's cup. It helped calm her nerves. _

_"Yes, my darling Kore?" Her mother asked sweetly after taking a sip of her drink. Kore sat down across from her from their table. _

_"Is... is it really... that, umm..."_

_"Now sugar cube," her mother said sternly, "you know you have to speak more confidently when addressing somepony... or else your point will never get across."_

_"Yes mother," she replied more loudly. "I'm wondering if... if it's really so bad for me to find a husband?"_

_"Kore!" _

_She jumped, hearing her mother's disapproving tone._

_"You know the reason; males are unpredictable, they are not like plants. Plants grow, die, and grow again. Men never grow. They will always stay the same! As immature, lustful, dirty, and mean as a rattlesnake!" _

_Kore kept her eyes down and bit her lower lip before nodding. _

_"Yes, I know, but are they really?"_

_"Darn tootin'!" she shouted, slamming her hoof against the table, making it shake violently. Kore barely caught her mother's cup in time. Demeter let out a long sigh. She reached her hoof out at her only daughter, taking her hoof gently. _

_"Kore... you are my only daughter and I love you very much. Out there... there are horrible males out there that are just ready to take advantage of you. That is why ah ask you to stay here with me, where it's safe. Beyond that forest, there are just gods and mortal males ready to take you away from me... I just can't live without you." Her mother's eyes began to gloss over, making Kore grasp at her hoof._

_"Oh mother, I don't want you think of that..."_

_"I know it's hard for you to understand, but it is true what I am saying. Males are just going to use you Kore, because you are so naturally innocent and beautiful. They are only attracted to what is on the outside; they could care less about who you are on the inside."_

_Kore lowered her eyes and nodded in understanding._

_"Yes... I understand, mother."_

She stared at the dark lord, who just proposed to her, not certain what she had just heard.

He had his lion paw out towards her, in a respectable bow, almost urging her to take it and accept him as her husband. She took a step back. This was exactly what her mother had warned her about. She strayed into the forest and now the God of Death stood before her.

"N-no," she replied, in a shaky voice. His paw recoiled as he straightens.

"No?" he questioned. "Well, why not?" He demanded, childishly placing his claws at his side.

"Don't get me wrong... I'm flattered, but I-I don't even know you." He let out a scoff.

"But I know you, I know everything about you! I know that you love those furry little vermin that come out of the woods. I know your favorite color is green, and that your favorite flowers are tulips, preferably red. Your favorite meal is a daisy salad and you have an irrational fear of heights... even though you have wings."

Her muzzle scrunched at his list, which had made the situation she was in even more dangerous. Who knows how long this god had been watching her? She had to get back to her friends; she knew that Hermes would protect her, she could beat up anypony.

"I-I need to go now," she whispered, taking another step back. She just needed to turn around and run into the safety of her meadow. Hades noticed her nervousness towards him. He had to say something to convince her to go with him, and if that didn't work... he would have to resort to plan B.

"Don't you want to be free?" He grinned, giving her a toothy smile. Her eyes went back to him, her interest peaked.

"Free?"

"Why yes," he started, tapping his fingers in glee. "Don't you want to see what else is out there?...See things you have never seen before? If you come with me, you will see just that."

Kore pondered this. All she had ever known was the meadow and what her friends had told her. She wanted nothing more than to go and see things with her own eyes. Suddenly Hades appeared behind her, making her go forward into the woods. She whirled around to him, not liking how close he was. He let out a smile.

"Such a temptation..." he began. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or her freedom. "I can show you all these things... with a price, of course." He took a step towards her, and in his paw rolled out a contract. "Just agree to be my wife, and bada-bing-bada-boom, instant freedom!" he exclaimed, making his claws go outward, blowing up the contract into confetti over her head.

All she had ever wanted was to see the world, but to do that she had to marry a god she knew nothing about. All she knew was that he was the ruler of the underworld- a dark frightful place, with spirits and monsters. How could she be the wife of a dark lord?

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your wife," she stated sternly. She expected him to protest but instead he let out a small smile and clapped his hands together.

"Well...Time for plan B!"

She was quickly thrown over his shoulder, like a sack of flour.

"W-what are you doing?!" she shouted.

"It's best not to struggle dear, I have a bad back."

"Put me down!" she cried, as she began hitting his shoulders and back. "Put me down! Help! Somepony help me!"

"Shhhh! If you keep screaming like that-!"

"HELP!" she screamed. "HERMES!"

Hermes turned her head towards the woodline, and saw Persephone struggling over the shoulder of her kidnapper. The nymphs let out a horrified gasp, dropping their precious flower crowns.

"Kore!" Hermes shouted. She opened her wings. "Don't worry Kore! I'm a-coming!"

She dove forward, taking flight. Hades eyes widened and took off running. He dodged every branch, jumped bushes and fallen logs, all the while using his powers to slow down Hermes and her incredible speed. Hades snapped his fingers, making the branches from the trees grow thicker and longer. Hermes hit everyone of them, but even when her mouth was full of leaves, she continued her chase.

"Hermes! Please help me!" Kore cried, seeing that Hades' tactics were slowing down her friend. Hades snapped his fingers again, this time making the tree branches come alive, grabbing Hermes around her waist and restraining her.

"No!" Hermes hissed. She punched against the wood, trying to break it.

"Hermes! Help me! He is taking me away!" Kore cried, sounding very far away. Hermes looked up, seeing the kidnapper turn back towards her, letting her see who exactly was taking Kore. With a wave goodbye, he snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

"No!" She punched against the branch, finally breaking it. She shook out the splinters and dove towards the spot where they had disappeared. She looked in all directions: left, right, up, and down. All she saw was trees, bushes, and more trees.

"Kore! Where are you?! Kore! Say something!... Anything!" she desperately called. All she got in response was the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. Her head turned, hearing small hoof steps running towards her. Breaking out of the brush was the trio of nymphs.

"Hermes, what happened?!" Amalthea asked, panting slightly. "W-where's Kore!?"

"Gone..." she responded sadly. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she stomped her hoof in frustration. "But I know exactly who took her!"

"Who?" asked Thetis. "Who took her?...Whoever they are, we'll give them such a fight!" she growled, putting up her hooves.

"Hades," Hermes hissed. The nymphs let out a gasp and gathered closer together in fear.

"The Lord of the Underworld." Harmonia shivered. "My sister said to always avoid him because he's evil! And I always listen to my big sister!"

"What are we going to do then?" Almathea questioned. "He got Kore!"

"I know what you three are going to do," Hermes said, flying down to the ground towards them. Almathea jumped up slightly, ready to obey any command her idol would give her. Hermes placed a hoof on her purple mane, giving her a small noogie.

"I need you three to go home," she said gently. Almathea gaped at her.

"But we can help!" she argued.

"No kid, this is Hades we are talking about- this is Gods' Business. I need you three to go home, but keep an eye out just in case you see Kore come back... I need to go to Olympus."

"But what about Demeter?" Harmonia asked. "She is going to go ballistic if she finds out her only daughter has been kidnapped."

"That's why we aren't saying anything until Demeter gets back. We have three days until she comes back, and hopefully we will have this mess fixed."

"So now I work in a bakery. I'm learning how to make loaves and these new things called muffins. I tried one and it's so good!" exclaimed the wide-eyed mare to Charon, who stood in silence for the whole hour, listening to how she lost her other job but gained a new one. He stood at his boat while the mare stayed on the shoreline.

"I'll bring you a muffin the next time you come. I'm sure you would love it as much as me," she continued. She let out a breath and sat on her flank, already winded. "Speaking of muffins, I am so hungry... Are you hungry?... I bet you're hungry. I'll bring food next time. Do you prefer blueberry muffin or whole grain?"

Charon said nothing. She let out a smile.

"I'll bring both!"

They both turn, hearing Hades had returned with a screaming mare over his shoulder.

"Charon, prepare the boat!" Hades yelled. "And meet my bride-to-be!"

"Let me go! Let me go right now or else!" Kore yelled, continuing to hit and kick at him. He ignored her yells and went onto the pier, passing the bewildered grey mare.

"Excuse me, Lord Hades?... This seems kinda wrong," she said slowly. Kore saw the mortal and pleaded to her.

"Please, I need help! Please help me! I don't want to go with him!"

"Yeah, I see that..." she said scratching her mane, uncertain with the situation.

"Do not concern yourself," Hades said gently. Putting a paw over Kore's lips, he muffled her pleas. "Everything is fine- just look at Charon... He doesn't seem concerned, right?"

The grey mare looked at the boatman who looked back at her. He let out a nod, saying nothing about the situation. She let out a smile.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow than!" She waved goodbye and headed out of the cave. Kore desperately put her hooves out to her, and smacked Hades's paw aside.

"No! No okay! I'm not okay! Come back!" Her words went unheard as the mortal mare flew out of the cave. Kore's arms slumped down- that was her last chance. Hades jumped into the boat, dropping Kore down on the seat as Charon moved the boat, heading to the underworld.

"Please," she begged. "Let me go. I'm just a normal goddess, I don't have anything special. Just let me go."

"You are selling yourself short, my dear," he said, sitting down from across from her. "And to think I'll just let you go once I already have you...You must think me mad! But do not worry, you'll learn to love it here." He laughed.

She let out a frown, curling her arms around her chest, hugging herself tightly. She was never going to go home. She would never see her friends, her animal friends, or even her mother, ever again. She placed her hooves over her face and cried. Tears flowed down freely and without rest. Hades looked at his prize, finding her clutching her withering flowers, most of its petals lost in the chase and their stems broken. Her hair was filled with leaves and twigs from grazing the trees, but her flower crown was still intact. She continued to cry once they went through the door of the Underworld, knowing all too well that she was now trapped in the realm of The Underworld. Her tears stained her cheeks, crying uncontrollably as she began to hiccup. Hades felt a sense of guilt go through him, knowing that he should feel pain from seeing his maiden cry before him, but even in her state, she looked even more beautiful to his eyes. He felt his lips turn to a small smile. He put out his eagle claw and stroked her mane, making some of the leaves fall out, only to get slapped on the nose by the broken bouquet.

"Don't you touch me!" she said angrily. Another emotion he had never seen. She was full of surprises.

She moved to the far end of the boat, to get as far away from him as possible. The boat stopped abruptly, arriving at it's destination. Kore looked up to see souls of mortal ponies arriving to port by other boatmen, but unlike Charon, the boatmen wore red robes, a frightful sight that made her shrink in fear. She watched as the boats stopped at the shoreline to drop off three souls. Kore counted at least twenty boatmen. She saw the souls silently step off, walking towards the entrance of the underworld, a massive black marble door that was constantly left open, with touches of blue fire lighting their way. The souls ranged from old to very young. She noticed a small filly who hadn't even received her cutie mark yet. Kore held herself. She could feel the sadness in the air, she could smell the bitter lake water that reeked like mildew and moss. Everything was dark; the only source of light was the trail of torches leading them through the mouth of the door. Each breath she took fogged in front of her from the cold and misty air, and the river was slowly beginning to fog, like a gate closing.

Hades stepped off the boat onto the pier and put out his paw at Kore.

"It's a bit of a step, my dear Persephone." He smirked, trying to be a gentlepony. Mares liked that sort of thing. She narrowed her eyes hatefully at him and turned her head away in a huff. With a flap of her wings she landed on the pier.

"I don't need help from you," she said with spite. He frowned at her sudden anger, but she did look cute when she was angry. She whirled around facing him.

"Do you not know who my mother is?"

"Of course I do," he replied calmly. "She is the one that kept you in that meadow all of your life, never giving you the chance to see the outside world... you were her prisoner. You should be thanking me!" Suddenly he appeared behind her, his lips puckered like a dying fish. She put her hoof out, pushing him away harshly.

"With good reason! Because I have been kidnapped against my own free will... I want to go home, now!" She glared at him. The reply she got was boop on the nose.

"You really are adorable when you do that little stare of yours." He let out a chuckle, retracting his claw away and placing his claws behind his back. "But is it really so bad to be away from your controlling mother?...Once you are my wife, you can be Queen! I want you to be by my side as the Queen of the Underworld... with riches, status, servants, clothes, anything your precious heart desires." He grinned, patting her head. She pulled away from him.

"I will never be your wife!" she proclaimed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You really have no say in the matter, because you will be my wife!" he argued. "I already received permission from Zeus, so there!"

"Then you will receive no love from me... because I am just a prisoner," she stated sadly. His ears dropped and he put his claws out to her gently.

"You're not a prisoner," he whispered assuringly. "You have free reign wherever you go."

"Then... can I go to the surface to see my mother? My friends? My animals, and my flowers?"

"Well... no, of course not."

"Than I am a prisoner." She turned away from him, her head low. Her mane covered half of her face, and her lip was quivering. Hades let out a small sigh; this was not what he had hoped. He straightened, becoming firm as he walked up beside her.

"Follow me, my dear... or I could carry you again. I prefer the latter," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She bit the inside of her cheek and stuck her nose in the air, turning her face away.

"I'll walk," she said sternly. He frowned slightly. This was not the warm treatment he had been expecting.

He silently took her through the entrance. Inside the granite walls were corridors and hallways; the layout was like a ominous castle. They finally stopped in front of a red door. Hades led her inside.

She let out a small gasp and ducked, dodging a piece of furniture that flew over her head.

"Oops…" Hades chuckled, embarrassed. "Forgot one." He snapped his fingers, making the flying armoire stop in mid-flight, before falling right side up against the wall. Kore looked around the room. The floors and walls were granite with bits of stalagmite on the ceiling. The bed was a king size canopy with red sheets and black pillows. There was only one window and the only view was overlooking the dark river, Styx.

"This will be our room," he stated. She whirled at him in disgust, only for him to put his hands out defensively.

"Not to worry, I will be right across the hall in another room, until you feel more comfortable with 'sharing' the bed."

"Then it will be never!" she spat, walking away from him as she entered her "bedroom". "You take me away from my flowers, my mother, and my friends, and you expect me to be your willing wife?"

"Must you be so difficult, Persephone?" he asked softly taking a step towards her.

"Difficult I'll be!... If you don't like it, then send me home!"

"Now, now," he said, wagging his finger at her. "You know I won't do that." He grinned. She let out a cry of frustration, collapsing on the bed, muffling her cries on the pillow. She was never going to go home.

Hades silently glided his way over to her. He was so used to see her warm smile, her heavenly laugh, her gentle demeanor... not her irritatingly but cute scowl. He got enough of that from Athena and Apollo, not to mention the other countless Gods. Yet, there she was, crying… on their bed. With her back towards him, oh so innocently… he placed a claw on her shoulder and laid his head on her back. The reason he had wanted her to be his wife was because she had treated him differently. He just needed her to change her mind about him. It wouldn't be too difficult.

"Get off me!" He was suddenly slapped, throwing him off of her and onto the harsh ground. He let out a hiss of pain, his paw going to his reddening cheek. Perhaps... it would be a little bit difficult. He had misjudged her appearance; she seemed weak and small, but when it came to protecting herself, she didn't hold back. That was another thing he was going to have to add to the list of reasons as to why he fell for her. He looked up, seeing her tear-soaked face with her mouth in a scowl of anger.

"Don't you ever touch me! You... you...you monster!" His eyes widened at her words as his pupil shrank as he felt his chest ping in pain. He had been called a lot of things by the other Gods and Goddesses, and monster was the most used.

Kore noticed the sudden pain etched across his face- she had struck a nerve, and she immediately regretted it. She shook her head. No... he was a monster for kidnapping her, but…

He brushed himself off as he stood up. Kore shrank in sudden fear wondering if he was going to strike her, but he turned his back on her.

"I'll send some servants up to your room… They'll listen to your every command. I-I will see you in the morning." He hurriedly walked away, shutting the door behind him. Not even bothering to give her a look. He let out a pitiful, long sigh as his claw lazily dropped off the handle to his side. He felt his cloak become ten times as heavy as he silently went down the hallway.

He found himself at the pier, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the edge. He picked up a few stray pebbles on the pier, throwing them at the water, watching them skip before sinking to the bottom of the river. His eyes dropped down to the water and saw a wave of large ripples come up from beside the pier. Hades picked up another small pebble and flung it at the water.

"I do not get it, my silent boatman," he muttered, giving Charon a halfway glance. Charon stood at the front end of his boat, starring in the same direction as Hades, seeing the pebble skip five times before sinking into the river. "When I first saw Persephone, she was so lively, so full of laughter, her eyes filled with kindness... Don't be mistaken, I still see that… when it's not directed at me," he muttered bitterly.

He threw another pebble.

"She is angry at me Charon…" he began. He let out a sigh. "Must be the room I gave her."

Charon shook his head.

"I need to make her happy again, to see her smile again… Do you have any ideas?" he asked. Charon said nothing. Hades snorted. "Forget I asked… Maybe she would like gems? There are many here embedded in the rock, is that a good idea?... No?… How about new clothes? Mares like that, yes?"

Charon stood silent. Hades gave him a scowl.

"You are no help to me. I have no idea why I even keep you around. I might as well be talking to a cave wall."

"..."

"You know, she does love flowers... maybe that would make her happy." His head shot up in excitement. "Yes! That is the answer to the universal question! Flowers!... And I know the perfect place! In the morning I shall surprise my dear sweet Persephone and soon she will fall head over hooves for me."

He flew up, making a cartwheel in the air, the sense of inspiration overwhelming him.

"Yes, it's the perfect plan. Thank you for your unwanted help Charon, but if you'll excuse me, I've got planning to do." He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash.

Charon looked back at the vastness of the river Styx, sat down and waited. Waited for tomorrow to come.

"Mother! Mother!" A grey unicorn bounced as her cross-eyed mother returned home. She ran into her mother's open hooves, giving her a hug and welcoming her back home. She had on a dark purple toga dress, the bottom tattered. Her mane was out of place, and her face was dirty from playing outside.

"Sorry I'm late, Delilah... I guess I talked too long, huh?" she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. Her daughter gave her a disapproving look.

"Honestly Mother, I get worried about you- you always go into the woods and you don't even tell me who you even talk to."

"Sorry, sorry... How were things at home?" Her mother smiled, changing the subject.

"Hmm, we ran out of firewood again," Delilah said sadly. Their cottage, or what she calls a shack, was a small home, with only one small bedroom for the two of them to sleep on the same bed, and the kitchen/ living room/ bathroom. It was one of many from ponies who lived their lives in poverty, but she was still glad to have a brick oven to keep them warm, thanks to her mother who worked a short time as a builder. Her mother walked over to their small brick oven, seeing a small kindle of fire slowly putting itself out.

"Oh dear…" her mother muttered. "B-but don't worry, we have plenty of blankets and... and I got some bread!" She reached into her bag, taking out a small loaf of bread.

"Yay! We get to eat today!" her daughter cheered, running up. Her mother passed her the loaf.

"Alright, eat up."

"You mean... by myself? What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I already ate on the way- it smelled so good, I just couldn't wait. Go ahead and eat."

"Well okay... but wait next time; we need to eat together as a family."

"I know, I know…" Her mother responded gently as her hungry daughter dove right in. She had to work hard to keep her job this time, for both of their sakes. Tonight, she would pray harder to the gods to show mercy on their small family.

Hermes flew to Olympus, breaking through the thick cloud barrier until she made it to the throne room of Zeus. Everything on Mount Olympus was made out of thick white clouds, and marble pillars decorated the kingdom. She found him sitting on his golden throne, with his wife by his side.

"Zeus! My Lord!" she saluted. "I need your help!"

"My goodness, what is the problem?" asked his wife Hera. From the sound of Hermes' voice, it sounded serious.

"Kore has been kidnapped! We need to rescue her!"

"Kore? Demeter's daughter?!" Hera asked, alarmed. "Who would take her?"

Zeus' eyes widened slightly; he had a guess on who it might be. He rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming on. He really needed to talk to his brother.

"Hades!"

Figures. Zeus let out a sigh, gaining both of their attention. Hermes raised her brow at him.

"Wait... you knew?!" She shouted accusingly. She flew up to Zeus, face to face. "Your brother just took my friend!"

"Hermes!" scolded Hera. "Show some respect!"

"No," Zeus replied sternly, raising a hoof up to his wife. "It's alright." He faced his personal messenger.

"Kore has reached her twenty first year. Gods and goddesses must be wed by their nineteenth year, but Kore did not... because of her mother sheltering her." Zeus said with seriousness in his tone. "Kore violated my law."

"But... but, it's not her fault! She could have married some God when she wanted to, but she was kidnapped!"

"No Hermes, I am sorry, but Hades had already asked for my permission. He had the right to take Kore and make her his wife."

"With all due respect, mighty Zeus..." Hermes began calmly. She took an exhaled of air and shouted. "Are you insane?!"

"Hermes!" yelled Hera. Her hoof slammed against the armrest of her throne, a loud bang erupting around them. Zeus place his hoof up again, trying to calm his wife. He looked back at Hermes.

"My word is law, no exceptions...do you understand?"

Hermes bit the inside if her cheek. She reluctantly bowed to him.

"I understand... but I don't like it!" She flew off, diving away from Olympus and heading straight back to earth. If Zeus wouldn't help, she would have to get help from somepony else, and she had an idea on who to visit first.

She stood at the porch of a large column temple, a tribute made from the mortals to their great god of wisdom, Athena. Hermes entered into the open temple, going up to a large marble statue of Athena, wearing her helmet of knowledge with her right front leg up, an owl perched onto it. Hermes took one look around of the empty temple. The sun already was setting and there were no mortals in sight. She turned back towards the statue.

"Psst!" she sounded, a steady stream of spit escaping her lips. "Athena!... Where are you? I know you're there!" she whispered loudly, but her voice still echoed in the temple. A latch suddenly opened on top of Athena's head, revealing the actual god, who popped her head out with a look of irritation finding her loud friend.

"Hermes!... Why are you interrupting my studies?" She questioned.

"I need your help," she stated seriously gaining her attention. "It's about Kore."

"Kore?" Athena flew down, landing in front of her. "What happened?"

"Hades kidnapped her. I need your help and the others so we can rescue her!"

"Hades? Oh!" She growled lowly. "I always knew he was up to no good, and now he took Kore?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course, anything for a friend... Let me get my armor." She put her hoof to her lips, sounding off two high-pitched whistles. Her trusted owl flew out of the statue, it's talons holding Athena's helmet and her spear, and dropped them into her hooves. The helmet was forged by the god Hephaestus, made with the finest iron, as well as her mighty spear. Athena constantly wore her aegis, made from the finest pelts of wild animals, strong enough to protect her from harm. She slipped on the helmet, her appearance changing from a scholar to a warrior ready for battle.

"Let's go."

"Alright... but can I say, you look so awesome when you put on your armor!" She exclaimed, pressing her own cheeks together in sheer awe.

"Hermes, focus!... But I appreciate the compliment."

"Right." Hermes shook her head, becoming serious. "Let's go. We still need to get Ariadne, let's just hope she and Dionysus aren't having one of their 'all-night parties'..."

"I doubt it."

Kore paced in her room. She had to get out of the underworld. She looked over her options. If she tied the sheets together, she could get out through the window, steal a boat, and head back home. She peered out of the window- it was two stories high and she knew immediately that the sheets were too short to make it down safely. Even if she made it towards the river, she didn't know the way. She could easily get lost in the dark.

She collapsed on the bed, distraught. All she could do was hope for Hermes to come and rescue her.

Yes...she could always count on Hermes. She could even bet that she was on her way now. It at least gave her a little hope.

Her ears perked up, hearing knocking on her door.

"Go away!" she cried. She buried her face against the pillow. She would never let that God enter the room.

"We are your servants, Milady," said a small voice. "We are here to take care of you."

Kore lifted her head and sniffed, holding back her tears.

"O-oh... umm, then you may enter," she replied. The door opened, revealing a small purple dragon with green scales, wearing grey robes tied around him with a golden sash over his stomach. Following behind was an old mare pony with a green coat, and white straw mane wearing the same robes as the smaller dragon. She closed the door behind her before she and the younger servant bowed respectfully.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Milady," they both said in unison. She frowned at them and turned away with a small sigh. Both of them exchanged glances, the younger servant slowly walked up to her.

"Umm, my name is Cadmus, here to obey your every command…?" He started nervously. "But you kind of look sad. Do you want to... talk about it!? I may look young, but I'm a good listener!" he exclaimed.

Kore let out a sigh and turned to him.

"I am sorry, but you would be sad too if some God kidnapped you and decided to make you his wife..." She replied.

"Yeah, I probably would, especially if it's a god!" He let out a shiver. " I perfer a goddess, like Hebe! The goddess of youth, she is so beautiful..." he awed, looking out to space. He shook his head letting out a blush. "But you know... I understand."

Kore let out a small smile.

"I know Hebe, she sometimes visits me to talk about our days."

"Wow! You know Hebe?" he asked excitedly. He leaned forward, putting his claws up to his cheek as he whispered, "Can you put in a good word for me? I heard she is into younger guys."

"Well, I'm not exactly visiting her anytime soon," she muttered. She clutched her front hooves together in frustration. "I don't understand! What did I ever do to Hades?!... I just want to go home."

"Now, now child..." Cooed the older mare, taking Kore's hoof and patting it gently. "Do not feel so sad; Mr. Hades might be a little dramatic and strong-putting, but he is really not so bad."

"Are you serious, Alke?" Responded Cadmus, crossing his arms. "He made me massage his scaly feet! Do you know how much they stink? I mean, yuck!" He retched.

"Cadmus!" scolded the old Alke. "That is no way to talk to our lord, or have you forgotten that he saved you from purgatory?"

Cadmus' eyes went to the floor in shame and kicked the ground embarrassedly.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"Purgatory?" questioned Kore. "I thought being the servants of Hades was a horrible thing to be, worse than purgatory, or Tartarus."

"Oh fiddle sticks and nonsense." waved Alke. "He saved us. This was the only option we had, and he treats us fairly. He may be off-putting... but he is fair, even though he doesn't want to admit it. I am glad to be his servant."

"She's right." Cadmus nodded. "He's really not such a bad guy... don't get me wrong, he is still kind of annoying, respectively of course."

"Well, I still don't buy it," Kore argued. "He is still horrible- he kidnapped me! He is going to force me to be his wife!"

"True." Cadmus bluntly says, only to get hit in the arm by Alke, who shot him a glare. "Owww..." he whined, rubbing his arm. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Alke looks back at the young goddess with a warm smile. Kore couldn't help but smile back. Alke had the smile of a grandmother. She wondered if she was one when she was alive.

"Do you know what cheers me up when I am in a rut? A nice hot bath!... Come along, dearie." She pulled her gently off the bed towards the bathroom in the bedroom. Kore followed obediently as Cadmus made his way towards the door.

"And I'll bring you some warm clothes; it gets chilly down here in the underworld," he said before heading out the door.

"Well, I guess I do need a bath..." Kore began brushing her mane slightly. "I think I still have leaves and mud in my mane."

"Yes, a nice relaxing bath would do you some good. How about some rose water? Or do you prefer lavender? My personal favorite is apple scented."

Kore smiled kindly to the old servant, meeting somepony like her and the small dragon was a relief. She felt more at ease, knowing that she has kind souls looking after her. Trusting them more then she could towards her dark captor. She can only pray for rescue to come soon.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you HoneyGlen, LeapingRiver and Taterforlife for editing this chapter. ^_^

New Characters for this chapter so far.

Hebe: Rarity

Dionysus: Cheese Sandwich (thanks Disneyfanatic23 for the idea ^_^)

Ariadne: Pinkie Pie

Cadmus: Spike

Alke: Granny Smith

Delilah: Dinky Doo

Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment.

I love reading your comments. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Pomegranate seeds CH 3.

Swirls of orange and purple filled the skies as a cool breeze brushed passed Athena and Hermes. Athena placed a hoof over her forehead and looked towards the west mountains. In the distance, Apollo was pulling the sun down with the power of her horn behind the rocky landscape.

Hermes and Athena entered a large vineyard, ducking to avoid the leafy vines weighed down by the plump, ripe grapes. Music and laughter could be heard from far within the grove, following the telltale sounds of a party. As they neared the middle of the grove, the light from hundreds of lanterns guided them deeper still. Quickening their pace, they finally emerged into an open field where a large crowd full of mortals dancing and drinking the sweet juice from the grapes greeted them. In the middle of the field was a large bonfire where logs were constantly thrown in to keep the fire going. Hermes' gaped at the sight of hundreds of mortals enjoying the party. Some enjoying it perhaps a little too much, as she saw one purple mortal with a bunch of berries cutie mark, sticking her entire face in a barrel full of grape juice. She snickered as she imagined what that mortals special talent might be.

Athena and Hermes pushed their way towards the back to find a large feast spread out on a large table. Beside it, they found Dionysus and Ariadne dancing with each other. Dionysus curly brown mane seem to bounce with the beat of the music. His sun-colored toga, and Ariadne long rose-colored gown swayed side to side, always just half a second behind their steps.

"Ariadne!" Athena called as she and Hermes ran up to them, just as Dionysus twirled and dipped her back skillfully.

Ariadne turned, her neck corkscrewing as she flicked her pink mane back and jumped with excitement. "Oh! Oh! You made it to the party!" She said excitedly clapping her hooves together. "Me and Snuggle Bunny weren't expecting you to be here." She said, affectionately calling her husband one of their many pet names they had for each other. Hermes gagged; even after being married for ages they _still_ continued with their sickenly sweet, lovey dovey talk.

"Right you are, my Honeybear!" Dionysus replied with a smile. He waved his hoof making two golden goblets appear in his hooves and shoved them towards Hermes and Athena. "Here! Drink! Drink!" They both look down at the goblets filled with grape juice. "It was made specially for this party, so it's fresh and sweet to the taste!"

"Um thanks?" Hermes muttered. "But we are not here to drink and be merry!" She snapped, tossing the goblet aside. "Kore's in trouble!"

"Kore!" Ariadne screeched. "What! What happened? Don't tell me I missed her birthday!"

"She has been taken by Hades." Athena replied calmly. Dionysus and Ariadne both let out a loud gasp. "We are going to rescue her and we need your help, as well as Hebe's."

"Did you tell Zeus?" Dionysus asked realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"He said he won't help." Hermes growled, crossing her hooves. "Said that Hades 'asked him permission'. What a load of horse manure." She said bitterly.

"Well of course I will help!" Ariadne yelled with conviction. "I'll get her back from that meany mean face!"

"That you will, my crumb-cake!" Dionysus said patting her head. She immediately let out a snort of laughter. Hermes and Athena rolled their eyes.

"I wish I could help but I cannot leave my mortal followers." He said with a frown. Ariadne nuzzled his cheek.

"It's okay, Diony. But you're right," She smiled, pulling away. "I'll have to go by myself with the girls."

"Well... as long as you're all careful. Hades is a real grump. He hates anything fun." Dionysus said crossing his hooves with a frown.

"Come on! Time's a-wastin!" Hermes huffed impatiently. "Every minute we waste, the longer Kore has to stay with that awful Hades."

"Hermes is right." nodded Athena. "let's go Ariadne we still need to get Hebe."

* * *

><p>Kore felt herself being shaken- her shoulder being moved back and forth gently. She let out a soft groan, nuzzling against her soft pillow, refusing to open her eyes and see the light of day.<p>

"If you refuse to wake up, my dear, I can just dump ice water on you."

She shot up immediately, not from the threat of water being splashed on her but to hear Hades's voice. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes immediately wandered to her body noticing she was wearing a pink wool tunic. She reeled covering herself with the sheets.

"How dare you enter into my room!" She scolded, keeping the sheets close.

He let out a soft laugh. "Can't your future husband say, 'Good Morning' to his pretty little future wife?"

"No." She frowned and quickly noticed that the room was still dim and looked at her window, seeing darkness. "It's not even morning!"

"Ah well you see, we don't get a lot of sunshine down here." He replied. "That's why my skin is so pale, I might as well be one of the undead!" He exclaimed his hands motioning at his torso. The color turned from brown to translucent. She opened her mouth to demand he leave but bit her tongue seeing him lift up a silver tray with a small stack of pancakes, drenched with blueberry syrup. The smell of the hot cakes made her mouth water. Beside them was a glass of orange juice and a small, freshly cut pomegranate, sliced in half.

"You must be hungry, Persephone." Hades mused with devilish smile, placing the tray down on her lap. She stared at the meal in front of her, her stomach growled beckoning her to eat it. The last meal she ate was yesterday morning at breakfast when her mother left. All she had was an apple. She looked up at the dark lord, his eyes staring at her and the food waiting for her in anticipation. She licked her lips at the fruit, the redness of the pomegranate made it look particularly sweet to eat.

She suddenly slammed the tray of food against his face. The tray stucked to him until it fell onto the floor in a loud clang. The pancakes covered his entire face, the syrup outlined into a distorted face as the juice ran down his mane with the pomegranate seeds decorating his mane. The pancakes slowly slid off his face, dropping onto the floor in a loud wet flop, while Hades held a deadpanned look on his face.

"Let me guess, you're on a diet?"

He snapped his fingers conjuring a wash cloth, pressing it against his cheek as he tried to get the slickness off of his fur. Persephone crossed her arms.

"I refuse to eat anything you give me here." She said with extreme prejudice. He dragged the washcloth over his muzzle.

"Be reasonable." He argued, snapping the wash cloth away. "You can't just starve! And here I thought I was being a polite host." He said giving her a pout as his eyes went big, pressing his paw over his heart dramatically.

"Why is that such a problem?" she questioned. "You are lord of the dead, you won't let me die."

"That is true..." He let out a sigh getting up from the bed. "If you do not want to eat, than fine...but at least let me give you a tour of the Underworld." He grinned.

"No thank you." She said turning her head. His arms dropped to his sides.

"I promise I won't try anything to you, I just want to see you...smile again." He said quietly, tapping his index fingers together embrassely. She looked back at him in genuine suprise. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"...okay." She whispered, making his ears shoot up in glee. "But! No funny stuff!"

Hades put his left claw out while he placed his other over his heart.

"I swear." He smirked, but just his word wasn't good enough for her.

"Swear it! Swear it by the river Styx!" She demanded, his pupils shrank, the most sacred and powerful thing was the river, which could petrify a God for ten years. The last thing he wanted was being turned to stone. He let out a growl feeling obligated to do so.

"I swear it by the river Styx." For a moment after he said that, the corner of her lips lifted up but quickly disappeared.

"Then I will take the tour with you." She frowned.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed happily going to the door. "I shall send your servants in, meet me down in the throne room in an hour, I'll be counting the seconds, my dear sweet Persephone!" He snaps his fingers, disappearing in a flash of light.

"My name is Kore." She said under her breath, lifting herself out of bed begrudgingly. A knock on her door rang in her ears.

"Mistress, it is your servants!" Called Cadmus.

"Please come in." Smiled Kore. Her eyes lit up seeing her two servants, and what she believed her two closest friends she had for the moment. Her eyes lower seeing what Cadmus had in his arms as he scurried inside.

Cadmus walked in holding a green dress, the bottom was laced with gold and it was a one shoulder strap. He laid it on the bed, careful to keep it away from the juice and syrup.

"I take it that you didn't like the breakfast that master gave you, huh?" Cadmus said lifting his claw away from a wet pancake.

"I'm sorry for making a mess.." Persephone stated sadly going towards it. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He said motioning the goddess away from the bed and took off the sheets while Alke took the dress in her hooves. Kore put her hoof out desperately trying to stop him.

"Oh please no… I'll do it, it was my fault." she pressed. Cadmus rolled up the sheets in a giant ball, placing it over his head.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." he winked. "Plus, if Hades finds out he'll make me wash the boats." He said in a low whisper before giving her a smile. "Besides, it's no trouble, anything for the future queen of the Underworld." He said taking it out of the room, hearing the title made Kore cringe, how can she be queen of a dark dreary place? Once the door closed, Alke motioned to Kore to sit down in front of a vanity mirror.

"Alright, now let's get this peerty dress on you, my dear." She smiled holding the dress up in awe. "We don't want to be disappointed."

"Hmph!" She huffed looking at herself in the mirror. "If he just cares about my looks then I don't want to wear that. I rather wear rags." She stated sternly.

"Now, now...Mr. Hades is not one to care about your looks dearie." she said placing her hooves on her shoulders.

"Oh, how do you know?...if I make myself ugly then he will make me go home!" She argued holding a frown.

"I don't think making yourself look as ugly as a gargoyle would make him change his mind about you, I mean just look at him, he's not much of a looker either if you ask me" she mused, but immediately put her hoof next to her lips. "don't tell him I said that...but he really is a kind God."

"I'll believe it when I see it, but right now he is a big jerk!"

"Now, now...none of that, at least give him a chance, everypony needs a chance...and whatever he is." Alke said gently. Kore eyes soften at her words. If she could trust anypony, it could be Alke.

"Fine, I'll wear the dress." she said taking the cloth into her hooves.

Once she had the dress on, Alke brushed her mane, making her look as presentable as possible before Kore stepped out of her room. She looked down at the dim hallway, a sense of fear already filling her being. She looked back at Alke for support only to see her a grandma smile that warmed her heart enough to trudge through the dark hallway, the underworld is constantly dark, and the torches provided very little light. When she was a child she was always afraid of the dark, her mother always captured fireflies for her as source of alternative light. Even now when she had grown, she feared the dark no less. It was also cold, the rocks always felt like ice, she thought she would slip in any moment. She walked down the hallway sheepishly, looking in all directions, ready for a monster to pop out in any second. She finally made it outside towards the mouth of the cave to find Hades waiting for her patiently by the beach.

His eyes lit up seeing her wearing the dress.

"My dear sweet Persephone..." he cooed flying up to her. "You look lovely." he said, giving her a gentlepony bow.

"Thank you." She replied dryly, not falling for his compliments. His demeanor flattened seeing that she was not impressed. He straightened himself giving her a smirk.

"I have a surprise for you my dear, one that I know that you are going to enjoy." He said with confidence. She lift her nose in the air, not wanting to see it. Hades let out a sharp whistle towards the left side of the cave. Kore's ears perked hearing the sound of a bark, she turned to see a large cave pocket and popping out was the head of a dog...and another and another. Her eyes widen seeing a three headed dog ran up to them excitedly. The three headed dog screeches to a halt sitting down in front of his master. It's mouths filled with drool with their tongues out. Kore's mouth dropped in awe, it was the size of a small colosseum. Hades waves his claw out to her presenting it.

"This is my guard dog, Cerberus, or is it dogs?...because of the two extra heads?" he mused, stroking his beard. He looked at Kore who had a large extended smile. He smiled back knowing that his plan to impress her was working. "You may pet him if you like."

She whirled at him like a foal entering a sweet shop.

"Really? I can!?" she asked tapping her front hooves excitedly.

"Of-!" Kore immediately flew up to Cerberus petting all of their heads, and nuzzling her nose at their muzzles. "...course."

"Who's are good boys? Who are good boys?" she cooed scratching all of their chins.

Hades let out a small smile as he placed his fingers on his chin watching Kore petting them and scratching behind their ears. Cerberus tail wagged from the unlimited amount of love she was giving them. All three of their tongues lapping and licking her making her mane become wet with their drool. Something that she didn't seem to mind as she giggled softly.

"Aww..you three are so cute!" she exclaimed,rubbing her nose against the middle head's nose. They all let out a playful bark going to a downward position, jumping excitedly trying to make her play. Kore let out another giggle. Hades ears twitched, hearing that wonderful laugh of hers. Just to hear it once, motivated him to make her his wife.

"How would you like to do something that would make you even happier than you ever were?" he asked, Kore looked at him giving him a genuine interest. She flies down in front of him.

"Really? happier?...I think I am already happy just by seeing a Cerberus for the first time." she replied honestly, earning a bark from Cerberus.

Hades put out his arm towards her, motioning her to take it.

"Why don't you follow me, my dear? and I promise you won't be disappointed." he smirked. She gave him a wary look and crossed her arms, refusing his..

"We'll see..."

His arm fell. "I am confident that you will enjoy it, consider it a little gift." he said walking away, she followed close behind before waving goodbye to Cerberus. A loud whine echoed across the cave walls following with a loud thud as Cerberus sadly fell on his stomach, its eyes big and sad as Kore walked away.

She followed him down the grey beach, her hooves sinking slightly with each step, She glance towards the river to see Charon leaving on his boat, heading towards the surface. She felt envy for him seeing that he could go while she stayed in the dark.

"Where is he going?" she asked, curious on what he might be doing. Perhaps he might be gathering mortal souls to take. Hades let out a hum, completely uninterested on what the pony might be doing. He waved him off.

"Off to see that grey mare I suppose, and shirking in his responsibilities… If he keeps that up, I might give him the pink slip." He flicked his wrist conjuring a little pink dress. Kore raised her brow as he let out a little snicker before tossing it aside before they went down a small rocky tunnel. She winced feeling the sharp edges of stone cutting her hooves. She flapped her wings hovering an inch off the ground. She glanced at the dark lord who flicked his wrists conjuring a small flame on the palm of his claw, lighting the way.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks meekly, the confinding tunnel made her shudder in fear. He glanced back at her, skipping over a stone in the middle of their path.

"It's a surprise~" he sang. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

"Uhmm, I-I don't know...I'm going back." she turned slightly making him whirl at her.

"No!-" He exclaimed, making her jump. He chuckled slightly seeing that he scared her. "Please...this would be worth it."

She raised her brow and looked at her situation. She was following her kidnapper down a dark tunnel towards an unknown destination. All of this seems to be going down a dangerous path. She seemed to be giving too much trust to him. She looked up at him seeing that he was holding a small quivering pout along with big puppy eyes. The same eyes she saw on Cerberus when she left. She let out a small snort of laughter seeing his expression that she had to land unable to hold it back.

He blinked moving his claw towards her seeing baby breath sprout out underneath her hooves. She had a unique power to make flowers sprout out, even from stone, it was breath taking.. She let out a small nod, her laughter ceasing.

"Okay...I'll follow you. You did promise earlier." she said, he let out a smile.

"Wonderful! It's not long now." he turned back around continuing down the path. Kore flapped her wings lightly now with an active curiosity on what he wanted to show her..

Hebe laid across her fine red couch as mortals brought her gifts in her temple. She wore the finest purple dress with a golden clasp on her shoulder with three diamonds etched into it. She waved her white fan against her face as her followers respectively give her their nest of fruits, vegetables and the finest fabrics for her to make into outfits. In return for the mortals bringing her gifts she would generously give them anything they wish until she notice two of the last ponies. A young grey unicorn filly climbed up the marble steps towards the goddess, who looked at her in a sense of surprise. This young filly was covered in rags accompanied by her mother with wall-eyes. They seemed too poor to offer anything to her but their eyes and their smiles made it seemed they were content with what they already have.

The filly excitedly bowed to Hebe.

"Mistress Hebe, my mother and I have nothing special to give you..." She admitted with a small voice. "But please accept this ribbon for gratitude for coming to the temple of our village." She held out a small white ribbon towards Hebe with a small smile.

The goddess sat up and took the small ribbon with a grateful smile. It was a delicate thing, and there was a small smudge of mud at the end of it but it seemed to be the only precious piece of fabric they own.

"Oh how sweet is your lovely gift, I accept this!" She exclaimed. "It would match a brooch I have splendidly...now what is that you want, sweet filly?" She asked petting her head lightly. Her eyes gleamed with joy, wagging her tail rapidly.

"I want to be a pretty as you, Miss Hebe!" She said. Hebe let out a laugh, flicking her mane back from the compliment.

"Oh thank you! But you are already beautiful! There is nothing I can do about perfection."

"P-perfection?" She looked at her rags and frowned. "How can you tell?"

"Beauty on the outside does not matter if you don't have a pure heart, and you are a special filly, so I have a gift to bestow upon you, my sweet."

"R-really? What is it?" she asked, her tail wagging slightly.

"I give you the gift of youth, when you grow old you would still be seen as beautiful and vibrant, you shall live a long lasting life in which no pain of the world can harm you." She bend her head down touching her horn against the Filly's, her horn glowed in a bright blue conjuring the spell onto her in a flash of light. The filly blinked and rubbed her eyes getting her vision back and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She looked at her mother who held a warm smile on her face as she bowed to Hebe in thanks before walking away with her daughter bouncing beside her. Hebe waved them off letting out a sigh of relief collapsing on her couch.

"Now, for my beauty sleep..." She let out a yawn, ready to drift off into her dreams until Hermes came flying in frantically.

"Hebe! Get up, we have trouble!" She yelled hovering above her. Hebe shrank letting out a yelp from the sudden loud voice next to her ear.

"Hermes!" she yelled in a high voice. "Don't you know it is rude to wake a lady who is trying to relax?" she huffed tossing her purple mane to the side.

"There is no time to relax, we have to take action!" Hermes explained as she landed beside her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, letting out a bored yawn. "Surely it is not another adventure story told by Artemis, and that you must "hear it before anyone else does",is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Hebe." Answered Athena, walking inside the table towards them with Ariadne bouncing behind her. Hebe sat up becoming concern to see Athena holding a serious face, the last time she had a face like that was when her followers, the Athenians, were going to war with the Spartans.

"What is happening?" She asked. Athena opened her mouth to reply only for Hermes to answer abruptly.

"It's Kore! She's been kidnapped!"

"Kore! Oh dear no!" Hebe got off of her couch in sudden anger. "Who dared took out friend?!" She demanded, her cheeks red.

"It was Hades." Athena said gravely. Hebe let out a loud gasp, placing a hoof over her heart and the other on her forehead falling back on the couch dramatically.

"No! Not him! This is. The. Worst. Possible. Thing! That can ever happened!"

"This why we are going to do a rescue mission!" Bounced Ariadne happily up to her. "We are going to take her back from mean old Hades!"

"Us?" She questioned sitting back up. "But he is one of the elite, can't we tell Zeus?"

"He won't help us..." Hermes answered kicking a stray rock in frustration. "He said that since Kore didn't get married yet, Hades had every right to take her."

"How preposterous!" Hebe replied with disgust. "Of course I'll help in anyway I can to get her away from that dark ruffian."

"Glad to hear it." Athena smiled. "Because we leave to the underworld tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon? Why not now?"

"Because the only way to get to the underworld is by boat..." Athena reached into her pocket pulling out a gold coin. Her friends leaned in wondering what was the significance for the coin. "and I happen to know a certain boatman that makes frequent trips to the mortal world."

"Yeah-" Hermes said crossing her arms. "To take souls, that is no surprise but how are we-oh! We are going to bribe him!"

Athena winked. "Correct, and we all know how Charon likes his gold..."

**Author's Note:**

New Charectors:

Artemis: Daring Do

Hebe: Rarity

Sorry for the long wait guys, but hey Finals Week is over but Christmas is coming up so everbody is busy, but I figure since you guys waited enough, this is my christmas gift to you guys. I hope you like it. ^_^

Thank you my editors for helping me out, (you know who you are, its the same people.)


End file.
